You Could Never Know
by Teliko. x3
Summary: We may have the world's most complicated relationship and we may not express our love like normal couples do, but if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that we have amazing communication. MSR. Dedicated to AndreaKay!


**You Could Never Know**

**Rating: It's teen, folks.**

**Dedicated to: Andrea! Why? Because I think she deserves to have someone write her a story. She's that awesome. She's my bff, hate on that, losersss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I own my story, kthnks.**

**Spoilers: Pusher**

**Summary: "We may have the world's most complicated relationship and we may not express our love like normal couples do, but if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that we have amazing communication."**

**A/N: Wrote this in about... two hours. I hope she likes it. LOL.**

* * *

She stood at the window with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the snow fall outside. In her small apartment, the only light that she kept on was the kitchen's. Even in her sweater and jeans, she couldn't ignore the coldness that seemed to spread throughout her entire body. No matter how many sweaters she could fit over her head, how many blankets she could cuddle up with on the couch, or how long she sat by her small heater, she felt like she could never get warm.

Blame it on the weather outside.

It was almost thanksgiving and it was already snowing. She shook her head, truly upset. Everything was going so well for her up until a few days ago and it didn't seem like things were going to get better. Work was getting more hectic, she found herself struggling in her faith again, she couldn't sleep, she was losing her appetite, every time she turned on her laptop she received a headache, and most importantly, her mother wasn't speaking to her.

"Maybe is has to do with why you didn't let her know we were involved in the first place; that she had to find out the way she did." His voice came up behind her and she felt his warm, muscular arms wrap around her from behind. His hands rested on her stomach, dangerously close to the zipper of her jeans. She could feel his warmth spreading through her entire body, making her temperature rise by the second. His chin came to rest on her shoulder as he looked at her through the corner of her eye. By now, random acts of hugging her from behind didn't startle her as much as when he first began them, she welcomed them now. Her hands rested on top of his as he joined in her silent observation of the snow falling outside.

--

_Dozens of agents had hid behind crates and abandoned buildings to catch their suspect, but after endless hours of no signals and no communication from the suspects accomplices, everyone was ready to give up and head home. _

_But just as the head Agent was going to signal 'at ease', numerous white vans had pulled into the area and Scully could feel her heart beating painfully against her chest. Stakeouts had always made her nervous, especially if it was a very dangerous one. Even with Mulder crouched down besides her behind a crate, her heart rate never weakened. There was always that chance of him getting shot, of him dying, and she was so worried about him that she had no regard for herself when it came to these stakeouts._

_Her mind was racing, along with her heart, as the head Agent spoke into their ear pieces, instructing them to hold fire and watch carefully. She knew what was in the vans and she knew that the people involved would kill anyone for what they were transporting. The undercover agent stepped out of the darkness and approached the suspect almost in slow motion. Her hand gripped her gun by her side and she watched with sharp eyes as more and more people started to exit from the vans and slide the white doors open, revealing boxes and bags that glowed in the darkness._

_She shifted besides Mulder and her boots made the expected sound of damp leather against rocks and wet pavement. And then, the only words that she could hear were, "Move out!"_

_She glanced at Mulder once before they both sprung out from behind the crate, their guns drawn and flashlights pointed at the men who's hands were already up in the air. _

"_Get down!"_

_"Put your hands up!"_

_  
"FBI! Don't move!"_

_Those phrases and more were yelled out from every agent. Even Scully could hear herself screaming, "Put your hands behind your head! Now!" Alongside of her, Mulder screamed, "FBI. Drop your weapon!"_

_'Weapon? What?'_

_But by the time Scully turned to look at who Mulder was screaming at, the guy had a gun pulled and pointed at Scully. She didn't even have time to blink before the trigger was pulled and the bullet hit her, penetrating her vest. She froze in her spot and heard another shot, but felt no pain. As she fell the ground, she could see Mulder firing his gun at the same guy who had shot her seconds ago. _

_He, too, fell to the ground only yards away from her. _

"_Agent down," Mulder screamed and took off running for Scully. He didn't wait for an 'okay' to stop shooting, nor did he make sure it was safe for him to leave his position. He slid to a stop and fell to his knees, watching Scully trying to sit up to meet him, her face pained. "Oh, God. Scully." He took her into his arms and pressed his hand over her wound that was gushing blood. He shook her a little when he saw she was starting to close her eyes. "No, Scully. Stay with me. You're okay."_

_  
"Mulder..." The gunfire and shots echoed all around him, but the only thing that mattered to him was Scully. Someone could walk up behind him and shoot him blank in the back of the head, but as long as he could hold her and be with her, he wouldn't care. He tightened his grip on her and finally, the noise stopped. The only sounds were surrenders and screams, metal scraping against rocks as the suspects threw their guns to the ground when they realized they were out numbered._

_Police cars and ambulances were flooding the lot and Mulder hollered out to the first paramedic to place a foot on the ground._

"_She needs to get to a hospital, now!"_

_--_

"It almost took your near death to bring light to our relationship and I don't think it's a way any parent wants to find out about their child's relationship with their co-worker." Despite the truth and horrid of his confession, she couldn't help but smile at the end of his sentence. It was no secret that she was take a bullet for him, literally.

She sighed out loud when she felt his lips press against the sensitive skin of her neck. Her body tingled with arousal when his hands gripped her hips and pulled her back roughly against him. He was trying to distract her and it was working flawlessly. She allowed her eyes to close and for her head to tilt back against his shoulder. More of her neck became exposed to him and she felt him gather her hair to move it out of his way. Her knees suddenly grew weak and he was holding her up with his hands still gripping her hips.

"She doesn't understand," she whispered, amazed that she still had some of her voice. "She thinks I'm trying to keep these things from her." She felt his hands move down her thighs and she let out a sigh, arching into him. His hands came back up and snaked under her sweater. His fingers left a burning trail against her skin as he caressed her bare stomach. "In this job, in being an agent, you know how dangerous it is. That's the reason my family was disappointed when I chose the FBI over the medical field."

The burning heat that was unmistakably coming from him hit her in waves on her lower back. Just a few simple words, a few light touches could turn him on beyond belief, and she had the evidence of her theory pressing against her backside. Her hand came up behind him and rested on the back of his head, keeping his lips against her neck as she talked.

"She doesn't like the idea of me risking my life for you, but she doesn't understand," she repeated in a whisper. "She doesn't understand how much I love you."

"Scully..."

"I would risk everything for you, Mulder. Only you."

The love he felt for this woman standing in front of him was indescribable. He wouldn't know where to begin if someone had asked him to explain just how much he loves Dana Katherine Scully. Before he met her, he had no clue what unconditional love was. Now, as she turned in his arms and stared up at him with the widest blue eyes he had ever seen, he knew there was nothing he could deny her of.

"The thought of you not knowing how much I love you, of how much I would do for you... it's unbearable." She didn't even realize she was crying until he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I almost died out there and you would've never known."

"But I did know," he whispered, lifting her chin and making her look at him. "We may have the world's most complicated relationship and we may not express our love like normal couples do, but if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that we have amazing communication- something most couples lack. I can tell when you're mad, when you're happy, when you're hungry, when you're sleepy, and when you're scared. You've trusted me enough to learn those things about you and that says the most." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer against his body. "You are so precious to me. You are my perfect opposite, my best friend," he whispered. All the words they needed to say were said. It was time to put those words into effect, now.

Her hands glided up his chest, over his shoulders, and around his neck. She pulled his head down and their lips met in the softest, yet the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. They both felt it, the urgency and need behind such a simple kiss and it made her loose her balance. She stumbled back, but his arms were there, around her and supporting her against his body. Their eyes closed and their hands roamed. Mouths parted and tongues met. They managed to get into her bedroom without tripping or falling over any furniture along the way. When she felt her knees bump against the bed, she allowed herself to fall back against the mattress. She pulled him down on top of her and sighed when their chests met. Their lips locked in another heated kiss as his hands traveled down her sides. He reached the bottom of her white sweater and lifted it enough to expose her toned stomach and her navel.

He tore his lips away from hers and focused on her neck. Her hands were on his back, on his shoulders, around his neck; everywhere. He was so close, but not close enough for her. Suddenly, she felt her jeans go loose and limp against her. He had unbuttoned them. A wave of heat washed over her and the constant throbbing between her legs became unbearable. He settled between her thighs and propped himself up with his hands on either side of her head. She whimpered when he licked at the spots he had just kissed on her neck and arched against him. She was panting now, just from a few kisses and touches. He leaned back just long enough to pull the sweater over her head and throw it to the ground.

He kissed down her neck, over her collarbone, and her chest, which was rising and falling rapidly. She wiggled out of his grasp and crawled to the middle of the bed. He followed her and when she turned, his lips were pressed against hers. She didn't have time to get her own pants unzipped. He sensed this and let his hands trail down her stomach, resting on the open flaps of her jeans. She began unbuttoning his own shirt, stumbling every now and then with a button. Her shaking hands froze on the last button when he cupped her through her jeans. She let her head fall back against the pillow and bit her bottom lip.

For the rest of the night, the only sounds coming from her bedroom were their sighs and moans of pleasure.

--

"You think I catch the Playboy channel?" The guy in the back of the van laughed and shook his head, then started messing with some more equipment. Mulder turned around and saw Scully sitting there, staring off into space. She seemed distant all morning. He knew why, it was no secret. This assignment made him feel big, important. He wanted to prove to Scully that he could do this. "Smile, Scully." She looked up at him with sad eyes, pleading him not to go in there, to be put into harm's way with Modell somewhere in that hospital. He bent down to her level, resting on the balls of his feet.

He unclasped his gun from his belt and placed it in her lap, letting his hand linger over the gun. She sat straight up in her chair and her eyes grew wide. She didn't understand.

"Wha-Mulder, take it."

"I don't want to point it at anyone except Modell." Her face softened and she understood. She pressed her lips together and covered his hand with hers. He smiled at her a little and leaned closer. She looked into his deep, hazel eyes and knew. In his own way, he was telling her that he loved her. He didn't need words. And now, it was his turn to risk everything to prove just that to her. "Let's get this show on the road."

The next few minutes for Scully were spent sitting on the edge of her chair, watching Mulder walk through the hospital and flash his FBI badge at the nurses and doctors, telling them to go about their business. She was gripping her seat, jumping every time Mulder would make a sharp turn or when she saw someone who resembled Modell appear on the screen. Finally, Mulder had found the charts and she sighed. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

But then at the reflection she saw in the two-way glass in front of Mulder made her heart drop. She could feel all the blood leave her body when she screamed his name. "MULDER!"

She refused to blink when Mulder turned and the pale image of Robert Modell appeared on the small screen in front of her. Suddenly, the screen went blank and she could no longer hear Mulder.

"Damnit. Mulder?! MULDER?!" She tore off her equipment, grabbed Mulder's gun and a vest, and jumped out from the back of the van. Before she even had time to strap the vest around her chest, agents were walking up to her left and right. "Agent Mulder's lost communication. We're going in," she announced, suddenly taking over of the operation without thinking. A few agents entered the hospital before Scully, clearing the hallways and seeking out Mulder and Modell. Scully followed with determination, anxious to get Mulder away from Modell and safe, with her. They stopped short of the corner and handed Scully a standard police issue gun. She looked down at it and shook her head, reached into the back of her vest and pulled out Mulder's gun. She set it and gripped the handle until her knuckles turned white.

"We don't have any way to know if it's safe, so... give us some kind of signal if Modell trys anything." She nodded and swallowed hard. "Agent Scully," he called out. "Be careful." She nodded once more and walked down the empty hallway, Mulder's gun at her side. She passed hospital rooms, some empty and some occupied with people who had no idea what was going on. And then she found it, she found the room that awaited her entrance. The door was open wide enough for her to see Mulder seated at a round, white table. He looked focused, concentrated on something in front of him with his hands flat against the table's top. Relieved that she found him, she walked through the door casually.

"Mulder," she began, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was sitting in front of Mulder.

Robert Patrick Modell.

'Son of a bitch,' she thought. Modell was talking and she wasn't listening. The only thing that had her attention was the gun resting between the two of them, lying there on the table. She sucked in a breath and held it, unsure of what Modell was going to do, although she had a pretty good idea. Time froze.

Mulder pointed the gun at Modell. Pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

She sighed.

"Your turn."

Her heart stopped when Mulder gripped the gun tighter and pulled it to his temple. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

She slammed her hand down on the table and stood up.

"DAMNIT, Mulder! Give me the gu-" He pushed her aside and pointed the gun back at Modell. She was stiff besides him, almost to the point of tears. Mulder's stare never flawed; it was fixed on Modell and the eat-shit grin he was wearing.

"Your turn, Scully."

Mulder turned in his chair and the gun was pointed at Scully.

'He wouldn't,' she thought to herself.

She felt a tear gather up and fall down her cheek when she saw the expression in Mulder's eyes. He was trying, with all of his control and with everything that he had to point the gun back at Modell instead of her. His arm was shaking and the sweat was dripping from his face.

"Scully," he breathed out, almost out of breath. He was panting now, his eyes pleading.

"Come on, Mulder. Pull the trigger."

Her head tilted. Why hadn't he shot her yet?

"Run," he whispered. "Scully, run!"

She turned the room and fled, and with shaking hands, pulled the fire alarm that was against the wall. Mulder stood from his chair, knocking it to the ground and shot Modell in the chest.

--

The ride back to her apartment was silent. He stared at the road in front of him and she stared out of the window. The bright green glow was the only thing you could see in the car. Scully's hands rested in her lap as she absentmindedlywatched the street lights pass by her at lightening speed. It was the constant hum of the car's engine that was starting to lull her to sleep, but she fought against her anxiety and remained awake. She didn't know it, but he was watching her.

She trusted him back there, truly trusted him. How many people could have a gun pointed at them and not run in an instant? Wasn't it instinct to run if a gun was pointed right in your face? But she didn't run, she stood there and tested him. He would never inflict any injury on her as much as a bruise, much less shoot her. She knew that. She stayed. He was sure that she would've stayed if he hadn't told her to run.

He pulled up to her apartment and shut off the car, then sat there. She rested her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked up at her and she smiled, then got out of the car and waited for him before she walked into the apartment complex.

When they made it inside of the apartment, she had went to flick on the living room lights, but his arms wrapping around her waist from behind stopped her. The door slammed shut and her back was pressed against the cold wood in a matter of seconds. His lips were on hers before she knew it and her fingers were threading through his hair. She tasted of coffee and just... Scully. His Scully. He pushed her thick coat away from her shoulders and it fell to the floor, then pooled around their feet. Her tan business top was the next thing to hit the floor as they stumbled back into her bedroom. His tie and jacket soon followed before she fell back against her bed, him on top of her.

"You stayed," he whispered. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her lips, then pressed a kiss to each knuckle. He watched her with heavy eyes and licked his lips. "Why?"

"Because I would risk everything for you, Mulder. Only you," she whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: BAM! There it is! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I tried. Okay? Andrea! Did you like it?! **


End file.
